vaseresfandomcom-20200214-history
Infiltrators
"Infiltrators" (1x05) is the fifth session of the first chapter of A War On All Sides. In Hasania, four adventurers break into Menagerie prison to break out a drunkard, then find their way toe to toe with the dead! __TOC__ Synopsis The four adventurers continue their dive into the sub-level of the Menagerie prison in search of Regnar Drak. As the others began wading through the very over-populated prison, Freynor scouted ahead in the form of a spider. Cracks and scattered bits of stone were seen all along the floor, indicating heavy foot traffic. After some time the party stumbled upon a Minotaur, who introduced himself as Kobin, believing the group to be guards in their disguises. Kobin recognizes one of the 'disguises' as a fellow guard named Rolph. They smooth talk Kobin (who enjoys breaking prisoners arms on his stone-shattering walk through the halls) and he leads them to the orc they seek. Kobin lets the orc out, who is very confused, but very relieved. Crawmi makes sure to look at Oskar's desk to make sure the autograph is still there. It is. The group hastily leave the prison and lead Regnar back to The Thin Curtain and into the Shark Den. Along the way, Regnar tells how his brother, Von Drak, gained his power and cast the rest of their clan from Menagerie. When they return, Von Drak gives a monologue about loyalty, and how Regnar has met the end of his usefulness. He ends up killing his brother with what appeared to be a very viscous insult. The party recovers from the sudden change of mood, receives their reward, and then head off to the Hall of Arms to get info on the other notices they recovered. But first, they meet up with Alvar to discuss keep business within The Thin Curtain. At the Hall of Arms, they get the info from Diamon about the missing villagers, then head north to try to find out where they could be. After a decent stretch of travel led by Freynor the tracking boar, they come upon a ruined tower, Fort Rumwell, nestled at the edge of a small valley in the hills. They find dead things (including the remains of some of the missing) and kill dead things, one of which was being followed by a desperate ghost. Crawmi tried to spare the body, at the ghost's request, by pushing it into a grave, but they had hurt it enough by that point that the fall destroyed it. The ghost, identified as Griff, was mortified. Crawmi eventually calmed him down, but not before he tried to possess some people. A necromancer also made an appearance and tried to take them down during the battle. He was quickly felled with some critically powerful spells and attacks from the group, in particular Ivantar and Ronwe. Due to the near-fatal blows, he tried to extend his life by transferring his life force into a nearby dead object... a squirrel. Though he caused some mayhem, he was quickly dispatched. The party rested in the tower, with occasional cries from the ghost outside filling the still air. Maybe he could join them at the keep with Alvar... Speaking of Alvar: Getting paid 20gp a week, which is used for salaries, upkeep, etc. He keeps the excess. Can hire up to 4 people. 2 guards. 2 helpers. 80gp paid out up front. Featured Characters Player Characters * Ivantar * Ronwe * Freynor * Crawmi New * Griff * Kobin * Diamon Hodge * Regnar Drak (Nine of Spades) Mentioned Returning * Kellen Arthur * Von Drak (Ace of Spades) * Corth (Ace of Clubs) * Lerios LeMeur (Ace of Hearts) * Kreg Maxx (Nine of Clubs) * Oskar * Alvar Dornik Inventory Crawmi gained an inhaled poison called 'Malice'. Ronwe gained a necromancer's spellbook and a book about blood rituals. How lovely! Quotations * [[Crawmi Lonespire|'Crawmi']]: "CONK!" * [[Ronwe|'Ronwe']]: "We have two eyes... that's a head!" * [[Crawmi Lonespire|'Crawmi']]: "He could come haunt for us, and you don't have to pay ghosts!